onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Nevron
The Residence of Sarci Nevron is a unique structure. Built heavily and fortified the homestead acts as research facility as well as a new experimental version of planetary shielding. Division 9 has made part of the residence among their most advanced research facilites. While the inner and outer areas of the house act as the research, shielding, and secret offices and barrecks, beneath teh cliff is the actual homestead of Sarci Nevron. Where he lives and dwells with a docking bay nearby for his personal "living" Ship. Division 9 keeps the media from trying to know more about sarci's private life. Or if he is either seeking a mate, or has one already and kids. The residence and the constant Division 9 presence keeps all media from being within 200 miles of the residence allowing Sarci Nevron to finally have the peace that he has deserved. The House of Nevron is heavily armoured and armed. Instead of turbo lasers and phaser arrays throughout the structure, the main reactor and special arrays built along the outer walls of the facility which can create an Electrolaser weapons beam that can completely vaporise even the most heavily armed & armoured vessels in the known universe. The facility is composed of Derexium and a new element designed by Sarci Nevron, that he claims he got from an alternate version of himself. This unique metal can be sprayed as a paint and make whatever the base element is nearly a trillion times stronger than without it. The interal structure and foundations are also composed of this unique substance. This structure was destroyed by the Taiidan Secret police yet all the Infinitum remained as it was completely indestructable. However, after the Project AD event, this structure was recreated exactly on a Planet created by Nigrash and staffed and Protected by beings known as Guardians shich would protect Sarci Nevron and the House of Nevron from any attack or harm. It would also become the House of The High Regent of Nevron and would be the main form of Government of the Planet as well. Access The only means of getting to the House of Nevron is through a series of Lifts and check points. Coming up from the base of the Mountain in a highly mountainous region with long range teleporter at the base of the mountain all supplies, cargo, and personel, are loaded onto the lift where they ascend the mountain. The first stop is also a checkpoint as is all the others. Cargo is unloaded here (using special internal teleporters) and then teleported to a super reinforced cargo bay (that could survive several thousand warp core breeches, hundreds of Kalminite Explosions, and hold a blackhole without being pulled apart). The cargo is then after being checked manually, shipped to the varied areas of the superstructure. The first checkpoint is nearly 9kms, above the landing teleport site at the base of the mountain. Supplies are examined ath the second checkpoint and unloaded in a similar manner as well as beinging decontaminate for any form of biological, chemical, or even radioactive hazards. Once cleared they are taken to a similar cargo bay as was at the first checkpoint. From there they are then distributed throughout the facility. Personel are the final stop and the most extensive. An apartment complex is avalible at all times for the month long procedure of checking the backgrounds, the tests and the interogations that are required before being permited into the facility. Security Access and Layout The lowest levels of the complex are the living quarters of Sarci Nevron and his family. This area although restricted is permited by Division 9 security however Divsion 9. (Special Security) guard this area and any hostile moves down here are eliminated without question. Rumor has it the faciity keeps the largest collection of Cypher agents postioned here at all times. Areas closest to the entrance point of the facility are the lowest security clearance areas. While areas farther away from the Adminstration center are either Higher security clearances, or of dark projects enclosed in absoulte secrecy. The shield generator complex runs along the equalitarial area of the station and is said to be the strongest Planetary Shield Generator in the universe. However, it is still in experimental stage and a couple of bugs still need squashing in the words of Sarci. Beneath the shield generator nearly 3kms down into the heart of the mountain is the only stable Qunatum Kalminite Reactor in existence. Producing nearly 20 trillion, trillion, Yottajoules per second. With 12% of the power being used in experiments all over the complex and and 28% being used to power the shield generator. The world of New Taiidan has hundreds of powerplants all over the planet which are actually shut down except if power goes offline, but only 6% of all the power made by the reactor powers the entire world and its "undercontruction" planetary ring. The rest of the power is currently waste, with the hope it may be used to help heat the planet instead of being used to ionize the atomsphere which only increases the frequent "heat" lighting throughout the planets Atomsphere. This makes teleportation to the surface realtiily impossible forcing invaders and traders to land ships down to the planets surface. The highest levels of the complex are composed of the barracks for the security, and housing for the non security employees. It also contains a majority of the excutive offices and Training facilities for the Security (and possible Cyphers) as well as serving as Division 9's assignment facility as well. Category:UGI Super Structures Category:House of Nevron Category:Division 9